Me enamore de mi MEJOR AMIGO?
by Kitzune chan
Summary: Naruto se enamora de Sasuke, el problema es que antes de aceptarlo pasa por La negación, la ira, la depresión y hasta de último lo acepta
1. Chapter 1

Naruto será mío cuando las ratas vampiro dominen el mundo ósea NUNCA ¬¬

Es mi primer fic espero les guste es la intro nada más

**Introducción**

_Era un helado día de invierno, extrañamente se había levantado temprano e iba camino a la esquina 4 calles después de su casa e iba perdido en sus pensamientos; de quien hablamos es de Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 17 años con cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo, tez bronceada y tres graciosas marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían lucir como un zorrito, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la esquina de siempre allí esperaba a sus amigos o mejor dicho donde lo esperaban normalmente, pero hoy algo le hizo levantarse temprano, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando apareció Sasuke Uchiha, igual de 17 años, tez blanca como porcelana, ojos negros y cabello azabache, iba camino a la misma esquina en la que se encontraba Naruto._

_**¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Normalmente todos te tenemos que esperar **__-dijo Sasuke un tanto sorprendido por la extraña puntualidad de su amigo. __**No lose, se me dio por levantarme temprano y como no tenía nada que hacer en casa decidí venir antes**__-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

_Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en los que ambos mantuvieron silencio hasta que Sasuke dijo algo, __**¿Naruto has hecho la tarea de Historia?**__- dijo obviando la respuesta-__**pues aunque parezca increíble la hice**__- dijo un poco distraído y pensativo._

_**Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? No es normal que estés tan callado**__- dijo el azabache extrañado de la actitud del rubio- __**Sabes Sasuke, me alegro de que seas mi amigo, sin amigos me sentiría solo**__-dijo fijando su vista a cielo que daba indicios de querer despejarse. Al recibir esta extraña respuesta Sasuke, sintió presión en su pecho-__**Naruto no es fácil para mí decirlo pero yo te veo más que mi amigo**__- dijo el azabache agachando la mirada. Naruto al no ser esa la respuesta que esperaba (o al menos eso quería pensar) se sorprendió._

_**Sasuke ¿a qué te refieres con más que mi amigo?**__-Pregunto el rubio extrañado pero a la vez nervioso- Tu __**sabes a que me refiero… Me gustas Naruto, no, no solo eso Te Amo**__-decía Sasuke Tratando de controlarse –Por favor respóndeme. _

_Naruto al escuchar esta declaración callo en shock, no sabía qué hacer o que decir; En su pensamiento se repetía **"Sasuke me ama, y yo a el por qué rayos no le contesto"**, Sasuke al no ver respuesta por parte del rubio se acerco a él y le dijo- Si no me crees te lo demostrare- Era su imaginación o Sasuke lo iba a besar, y él sin poder hacer ni decir nada ,pues como no como no reaccionaba se dejo llevar, cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke estaba a unos centímetros de él cuando….. DESPIERTA! _

El grito de Iruka sensei lo despertó de golpe, Naruto despierta llegaras tarde más de lo habitual, sin entender que pasaba, entro al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, cuando bajo se dio cuenta que Iruka ya no estaba, su sensei lo iba a despertar cada mañana para hacerlo ir al instituto; desayuno y salió más tranquilo pues tardo menos de lo esperado, en el camino se dio cuenta que estaba nevando; iba pensando en su extraño sueño "Yo soñando que Sasuke se me declaraba por Kami-sama es imposible Sasuke solo es mi amigo y ahí queda además los 2 somos hombre no es posible"

Al perderse en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había llegado al punto de reunión vio que no había muchos solo estaban Neji, Gaara, Hinata y… Sasuke- pensó ese último nombre ¿cómo iba a reaccionar al estar cerca del él? Bueno eso ya no lo podía pensar llego y saludo como si nada pasara, llego saludo a todos incluyendo Sasuke en el momento en el que él le saludo su corazón salto se puso nervioso y empezó a temblar y no por el frío precisamente, si no por el simple hecho de que estaba cerca de Sasuke

º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N

**Continuara… **

Bueno espero les haya gustado es mi primer fic juzguen pero no demasiado masacré por favor

Reviesw si les gusto, si lo odiaron si gracias


	2. Capítulo 2

Como siempre Naruto me pertenecerá cuando las ratas vampiro dominen el mundo ósea nunca

Capitulo 2: No Te amo (me convenceré de eso)

Iban camino a la escuela todos en una muy amena platica, bueno no todos, del que más se espera platica era el que menos hablaba, Naruto iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba como Lee lo llamaba.

¡Naruto!- le grito lee muy preocupado por ese extraño silencio.

- ¡AHHH!- grito Naruto dando un brinco por la sorpresa que le dio Lee al gritarle de esa manera

- Hasta que reaccionas, ¿Qué te pasa? Eso de estar pensativo no es tu estilo Naruto.

- No es nada- dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa; todos sabían que si Naruto estaba de esa forma era algo grave, el no es de las personas que se preocupe mucho.

Después de ese extraño momento todo transcurrió con normalidad, al llegar a la entrada del instituto todos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes todos menos Sasuke y Naruto, para desgracia del rubio o al menos ese día sus salones estaban uno a la par del otro. Ambos iban caminando por el largo pasillo; iban en silencio, para uno incomodo para el otro de lo más normal.

Naruto -soltó el azabache provocando un leve sobresalto en su compañero.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio con toda la calma que pudo (que no era mucha).

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco nervioso-

-No es nada no te preocupes- dijo el muy nervioso por como lo miraba el azabache.

Para alivio de Naruto llegaron a los salones se despidió de Sasuke o por lo menos lo intento, en ese momento Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lo encaro.

Me lastimas-se quejo el rubio al sentir la presión que le ejercía en el brazo

-Pues lamento decirte que no te soltaré hasta que me digas que te pasa-dijo Sasuke clavando la mirada en Naruto

- y-yo… ¡No te importa! Así que suéltame de una jodida ves- grito el rubio soltándose y entrando de golpe a su salón.

Pasaron los períodos de clase normalmente; al fin toco el timbre del almuerzo, Naruto por su parte no quería salir por temor a encontrarse con Sasuke, "Dios Naruto que te pasa solo es Sasuke sal de una maldita ves". Se recriminaba a sí mismo el pobre Naruto que al fin se resigno y salió para su alivio el salón del azabache estaba cerrado

-Eso quiere decir que el ya salió- pensó el rubio aliviado

-No creas que te vas a escapar- al escuchar esa vos a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío

-¡Sasuke!- Volteo a ver y efectivamente era quien más temía encontrarse en ese preciso momento.

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta ya estaba acorralado por Sasuke contra la pared

-¿Ahora si me dirás que te pasa?- Naruto al recordar su sueño se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza

-No, no te lo diré-dijo con la cabeza aún abajo y con los ojos cerrados

-Pues creo que tendré que hacer algo para que hables-dijo el azabache al tiempo que tomaba el mentón de Naruto es sus manos

-¿Qué h-ha-haces?-dijo el rubio nervioso y más rojo que un tomatito

-Sabes te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas-soltó el ojinegro. Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba a centímetros de él

- S-Sas-Sasuke-decía al tiempo que volvía a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar

- Naruto quiero decirte algo- dijo el azabache a punto de besar al ojiazul

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto más cerca de Sasuke como jamás pensó en su vida

Te Amo-dijo Sasuke al momento en que besaba a Naruto.

Al sentir los labios de Sasuke encima de los suyos, se dejo llevar por la suavidad y el sabor de estos, antes de que se separaran Naruto reacciono y alejo a Sasuke de un empujón.

¿Qué te pasa?-Grito el rubio confundido, sonrojado y con el corazón a mil

-¡Ah! Sasuke aquí estas, te estaba buscando- De repente apareció Kakashi-sensei, como siempre despreocupado, al ver a Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Naruto?, estas rojo deberías ir a la enfermería puede que tengas fiebre- le dijo a la vez que lo empujaba para que fuera hacia la enfermería

- Sí, creo que iré no me siento muy bien- Respondió El rubio al tiempo que iba prácticamente corriendo.

-Sabes me acabas de interrumpir-dijo molesto el Azabache por la interrupción hecha hace unos momentos

- Sasuke te daré un consejo, NO lo presiones que así puedes terminar por perderlo, deja que se calme y tenga claros sus pensamientos que en algún momento pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Naruto después de ir con Shizune, salió pensativo, "_Pero porque me beso, es que no es posible no estaré soñando, puede que….¡SEA UN APUESTA! Si eso debe ser hizo una apuesta con…. ¡Kiba! ¡Lee! Si eso debe ser". _Los matare.

Después de pensarlo "Bien" fue con sus amigos los vio en el patio- ¡Kiba! ¡Lee!- grito furioso el rubio_,_ al oírlo estos dos voltearon entre sorprendidos y asustados por la reacción de Naruto.

- Pero que te sucede- dijo Lee yendo hacía Naruto

- ¡Ustedes! Me las pagaran-dijo a la vez que los empezaba a correr por todo el patio; en un rápido movimiento, digno de su conocida agilidad Lee logro colocarse tras Naruto y lo contuvo hasta que se calmo.

- Ahora si dime que pasa- dijo Kiba tratando de recuperar

- ¡QUE USTEDES HICIERON UNA APUESTA SASUKE QUE PEREDIÓ Y!- grito hasta donde sus pulmones lo dejaron.

- ¿Qué apuesta?-Pregunto Kiba confundido

-La que hicieron con Sasuke- dijo soltándose del agarre de Lee.

- Oye Lee ¿Hiciste alguna apuesta con Sasuke?- Pregunto Kiba al de cejas encrespadas

- No, para nada- dijo rascándose la cabeza pensativo, como tratando de recordarse.

"_Entonces no era eso, entonces él me beso de verdad, no no no puede ser tiene que haber una explicación coherente"_

Después de este extraño incidente, paso el día casi con tranquilidad, bueno aparte del hecho de pasar pensando todo el día "_No era una apuesta entonces por qué me beso, Sasuke me beso"_

_S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3_

Continuara….

Espero le haya gustado…. Reviews son mi alimento

Comenten si les gusto si se rieron si lo odiaron no lo se, pero comenten


	3. Capítulo 3

Naruto será mío cuando las Ratas Vampiro dominen el mundo ósea NUNCA ¬¬

Capitulo 3: La Fiesta y Los Celos ¡¿ EHHHHH?!

Ahí estaba en su habitación cambiándose para salir con sus amigos, era el cumpleaños de Ino, todos quedaron en ir a la casa de Sakura a celebrar dicho cumpleaños.

**¡Listo!-** Decía animado Naruto al verse en el espejo vestía jeans negros, una camisa formal con el primer botón son abrochar naranja y zapatos negros.

**Iba camino cuando le sonó el celular, ¿Quién será?-** se preguntaba sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, vio de quien era la llamada.

**¡SASUKE!**- Vio su celular y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del azabache; Dudando contesto.

**Etto… A-Aló**- contesto con todo el nerviosismo que afloraba en su vos

**Naruto**-Dijo Sasuke recién saliendo de su casa- **¿Dónde estás?-** Pregunto camino a la casa de la pelirrosa.

**Pu-pues saliendo de mi casa casi en la esquina en la que nos encontramos**- dijo con toda la curiosidad y duda que le dio el momento**-¿Por qué?**-pregunto intrigado el rubio.

**Solo quédate donde estas ya casi llego**- dijo eso y colgó.

**Espe…**-trato de terminar el ojicielo, pero Sasuke ya había colgado- **Demonios ahora tengo que esperar a Sasuke**- dijo resignado recostándose en la pared.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando apareció Sasuke, Naruto al verlo se le iban los ojos de la vista que le daba el moreno.

El azabache venia con un pantalón azul marino que hacia juego con una camisa blanca, junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y zapatos negros.

**Que rápido**- dijo Naruto tratando de no sonar muy nervioso

**Que esperabas no soy un flojo como tu**- dijo Sasuke con su tono sarcástico de siempre.

**Bueno, di lo que quieras**- esto último fue dicho por Naruto.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Sakura.

Todos estaban muy contentos, esperando a que Ino apareciera para darle la sorpresa. Mientras esperaban todo era platicas y risas y una que otra broma de parte de los mismos Kiba y Lee. Casi todos lo pasaban bien solo cierto azabache estaba un tanto molesto pensando que hacer con… la "situación" entre él y Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura había traído a unas amigas, lo que en si era un tanto molesto porque casi todas lo acosaban, cosa que al él no le importaba pero le dio un buen momento para divertirse un poco.

Al ver esto cierto rubio estaba tan molesto que hasta el mismo se cuestiono qué demonios le de no ponerle importancia pero al ver Sasuke tan tranquilo con todas ellas alrededor le hervía la sangre como nunca. Sin poder contenerse más llego donde estaba Sasuke lo tomo de la manga de la chaqueta y lo jaló hacía el corredor.

**¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA!?-** Le dijo prácticamente gritando (Si la música no dejaba oír los grandes gritos de Naru)

**¿Qué no puedo tratar de disfrutar la fiesta**?- dijo con tono burlón el azabache, cosa que molesto de sobre manera al rubio.

**Oh, puede que tengas celos, o ¿me equivoco**?- dijo Sasuke viendo como Naruto se sonrojaba de sobremanera.

**Claro que te equivocas**- dijo encolerizado el rubio se volteo para no ver la cara del azabache - **yo tener celos, ni que fuera tu novio o algo parecido además (se voltea) no me impor….**- esto último no lo concluyo porque al voltearse sintió como sus labios eran callados por un dulce beso proveniente del mismo al que hace poco tiempo le alegaba.

Sin decir nada ambos se separaron.

**Sasuke…. Yo…. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ALLAS HECHO ESO!-** grito, gracias a kami-sama la música estaba tan alta que nadie lo oyó.

**Por Dios Naruto acepta que estás enamorado de mi**- dijo encolerizado el azabache.

**Nunca aceptare algo que no es verdad**-grito por última vez y salió corriendo de la casa de Sakura.

Todos al ver como Naruto se iba se preguntaron qué había pasado, sin saber la respuesta decidieron seguir con la fiesta al menos la mayoría, Sasuke por su parte, solo se despidió y salió en busca de su amigo rubio.

Mientras iba camino a casa Naruto se renegaba y enojaba a sí mismo por lo ocurrido: "_¡Demonio! Que me pasa esto es demasiado, ya no lo soporto es irritante, molesto y…y…y Extraño_". El pobre Naruto llego a casa tan iracundo que dio un portazo, llego a su habitación se cambio se puso su pijama y bajo a la sala; en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

**¿Quién será?-**se pregunto el rubio sin tener la menor idea de quién sería, todos sus amigos estaban en la fiesta, Iruka-sensei ya estaba en su casa, sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta

**¿Sas-Sasuke qué haces aquí?-**Se sorprendió al ver que quien tocaba la puerta era la razón del porque de su enojo anterior.

**Vine a ver si estabas bien**- dijo el azabache mirando de pies a cabeza a Naruto, quien tenía puesta su pijama.

**Pues como te puedes dar cuenta estoy muy bien, ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir mañana trabajo**- dijo el rubio tratando de cerrar la puerta.

**A no esto no se queda así**- dijo Sasuke deteniendo la puerta y entrando de golpe y tomando a Naruto del brazo.

**¡Oye! Quien te crees para entrar así a mi casa**- dijo el Naruto tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke.

**No te soltare, jamás te dejare ir, Naruto…. ¡Te Amo!-** dijo el azabache al tiempo que abrazaba a Naruto posesivamente como si se le fuera a escapar.

**¡Sasuke suéltame!-** decía el rubio tratando se zafarse del agarre del azabache pero algo lo hizo quedarse quieto y dejarse llevar por el momento.

**Te Amo, Jamás te dejare ir**- Sasuke dijo eso último besando a Naruto y tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno más intenso.

_S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 S+N 3 _

Continuara….

Si los deje en suspenso…. Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo

Ya lo averiguarán…. Dentro de unas semanas xDDDD

Comenten si les gusto. , si lo odiaron, no lo se comenten

Prometo hard en el siguiente :P


	4. fontfontYo ñañañaañañafontfont

Minna mis disculpas no e tenido pero n shit de tiempo para escribir con esto de los exámenes de fin de semestre y hasta ahora voy a poder escribir, Seguro todos quieren Hard, y si pondré

De una jodida vez les digo que es mi primer lemon se me ocurrieron muchas cosas pero ninguna o por lo menos no todas las logre plasmar pero estoy tratando de hacer el intento hehehehe

Enserio lo siento pero espero que dentro de una semana este listo si

Sayonara:…..


	5. Capitulo 4

Naruto será mío cuando las Ratas vampiro conquisten el mundo ósea NUNCA ¬¬

Aclaraciones: Miren lean, ríanse y no sé que más reacciones haya

Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto pero subiré 2 cap. Disfrútenlo

**Capitulo 4: Nuestra primera noche, juntos **

Ese beso… y esas palabras bastaron para que el rubio perdiera casi todo su sentido común. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, pero en un momento de lucidez abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se separo sonrojado, y con lágrimas a punto de caer pero resistió.

**-Sasuke… ¿Por qué?-** se alejo de Sasuke, no sabía que hacer frente a esto, Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, le hacía una declaración y no una cualquiera, una de amor hacia él, que hacer se preguntaba.

**-Porque te amo, porque quiero estar contigo sin importar nada, ni nadie…**- lo dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo abraza por detrás.

**-Sasuke… yo no puedo…** -esa explicación, esa sinceridad en sus ojos, lo que decía no era mentira pero algo en el corazón del rubio aún no lograba asimilar esto, pero eso no importo, solo escuchar eso y ya no pudo resistir más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin permiso alguno.

**-No llores… sonríe que te ves más lindo así**-Sasuke al ver la reacción del rubio, nunca creyó sentir le necesidad de protegerlo.

**- Pero… ambos somos hombres, esto no…-**Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de decir y se cayó de inmediato no llegaba a ser tan prejuicioso, pero la confesión de Sasuke lo tenía de una manera que nunca creyó.

**-Pues no me importa yo te amo a ti, no a la sociedad y no me interesa lo que los demás digan**-decía el azabache tomando suavemente el rostro y lo acerco hacía el del, y en un suave y tierno beso trato de tranquilizar al rubio.

**-Sasuke…yo…no me dejes**- dijo el rubio antes de unir sus labios a los del azabache. Primero un beso inexperto, un poco torpe y descuidado, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo.

El azabache no perdió tiempo y tumbo en la cama al rubio para empezar a lamer su dulce y delicado cuello.

**Quiero hacerte mío-** le susurro el azabache al oído.

Naruto solo se quejo y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo se pintaba en sus mejillas.

El azabache lamió el labio inferior del rubio para entrar. Naruto dudoso acepto. Sasuke toco suave y cálidamente la lengua del rubio; este accedió un poco tímido e indeciso. Sasuke viendo la aceptación del rubio, deslizo suavemente su lengua por la boca del ojiazul.

Naruto toco tímidamente la lengua del azabache a lo que el ojinegro reacciono y la tomo con la suya para empezar una excitante pelea por saborear mas del otro, ambos al probar el sabor del otro no podían parar.

Mientras ese apasionante beso sucedía, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y coló una mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio logrando arrancarle un suave gemido.

**-¡Sasuke!-**el rubio gimió terminando repentinamente el beso al sentir la fría mano recorrer su cálida espalda provocándole escalofríos que no le ayudaban a mantener la cordura**.- Sasuke esto no… detente**-decía el rubio tratando de detener al azabache.

**-No me detengas…. Lo deseo… y tu igual-** el azabache susurro estas palabras en el oído del azabache haciendo que se estremeciera.

Sasuke se acerco al cuello de Naruto, el azabache le quito la camisa al rubio dejando al descubierto su bien definido pero delgado cuerpo, y luego bajar lentamente dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a ese deseado lugar, Sasuke empezó a lamer el pezón derecho del rubio mientras con su mano estimulaba el otro. Naruto tomo una almohada y se cubrió el rostro.

**-Deja ver tu cara-** decía el azabache mientras quitaba la almohada.- **Eres tan lindo cuando estas sonrojado**- dijo el azabache dándole un beso en la frente del rubio.

Sasuke prosiguió besando el cuello del rubio dejándole varias marcas de esas que no se quitan hasta varios días después.

**-Sas- Sasuke n-no ha..gas eso**-decía Naruto entrecortado tratando de quitarse al ojinegro de encima.

**-Quiero que todos sepan que ahora eres mío**-dijo dejando más marcas mientras su mano empezaba a acariciar por encima de la tela el creciente miembro del rubio.

**-Mmmm…-** gimió el rubio, al sentir la mano de Sasuke, estimulando su ya erecto miembro

**-Que sensible eres**-le dijo Sasuke al oído

-**No digas….mmmmm eso…ahhh-**decía Naruto tratando de articular frases coherentes pero el placer no lo dejaba.

**-Bien, a ver si logro que no hables por un momento-**decía Sasuke, mientras metía la mano por debajo de la ropa interior del rubio.

**-Aggg'-** gimió el rubio, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como Sasuke movía su mano masajeando su miembro.

Sin saber cómo Naruto tomo partido, por alguna razón no quería quedarse atrás, lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

**¡Sasuke!- **Naruto empujo al azabache contra la cabecera de su cama y lo beso, pero ese beso, era uno de desesperación como diciéndole o incitándolo a hacerlo enserio. En medio del beso Naruto, no lo pensó mucho y bajo su mano hasta la entre pierna del azabache desabrocho el pantalón y metió su mano hasta encontrar el erecto y palpitante miembro de Sasuke.

**Naruto… no es necesario…ahhh…mmm-** trataba de decir Sasuke, pero sentir la mano del rubio en su pene no lo dejaba pensar muy claro.

**Pero quiero hacerlo-**le susurro al oído el rubio. **Por favor déjame seguir** -se recostó en el pecho del azabache, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

**Claro, pero no serás tú el único que se divierta-** decía Sasuke tomando entre sus manos el miembro del rubio, para empezar a masturbarlo.

**¿Sabes que esto es la guerra no?-**dijo Naruto lamiendo la oreja del azabache provocándole un escalofrío.

**No te creas, yo también se jugar**- el azabache empezó a lamer un pezón del rubio.

Ambos, seguían en el intento de hacer perder al otro pero ninguno cedía llego un momento en que Sasuke decidió subir de nivel, alejo la mano del rubio de su miembro, y dirigiéndose a la parte baja del rubio.

Sasuke se posiciono, con el fin de que Naruto quedara acostado, y el debajo del rubio.

**Sasuke que…-** Naruto no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que el azabache introdujo el miembro del rubio en su boca.

Naruto no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, la boca del azabache lo excitaba cada vez más.

**Sasuke!, yo no aguanto… creo que voy a- **Naruto de repente dejo de sentir la boca del azabache.

**Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?...**- entre una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo iba a recriminar pero fue callado, por un dedo del azabache.

**Solo espera, te haré sentir más placer del que crees- **dijo el azabache viendo de forma lasciva al rubio mientras se deshacía de su camisa y ropa interior.

**Ven…-** le dijo Sasuke al rubio lo sentó en sus piernas viéndose frente a frente.

Sasuke empezó a recorrer con sus manos el delgado cuerpo del rubio, empezó a besar su cuello, bajo hasta sus pezones y empezó a lamerlos.

**mmm… aggg… ahhh**- Naruto gemía por lo bien que movía Sasuke su boca.

Sasuke aprovechando la distracción de Naruto empezó a bajarle el pantalón, Naruto se dio cuenta, y sujeto las manos del azabache.

**¿Qué haces?-**Pregunto el rubio**. Cierra tus ojos…-** dijo el azabache. **No…-**se negó el rubio. **¿Por qué?-**pregunto el azabache. Pues **porque no se qué es lo que vayas a hacer**-Justifico Naruto. **Bueno si te pones necio, no queda de otra- **el azabache tomo un pañuelo que casualmente estaba en el suelo a la par de la cama.

**Pero que…-** Sasuke tomo a Naruto de sus manos, le coloco el pañuelo en los ojos a manera de venda.

**Sasuke quítame esto…-**dijo el rubio tratando de quitarse la venda pero fue detenido por Sasuke**. No quisiste cerrar los ojos…ahora solo créeme…-** dijo el azabache besándolo

**De acuerdo-** por alguna razón confiaba ciegamente en el azabache.

Sasuke en medio del beso deslizo su mano hacia la entrada de Naruto.

**Ahhh-** gimió el rubio al sentir como Sasuke intento meter sus dedos. **Me duele demasiado**- se quejo- **Que no me pudiste lubricar primero, Teme**- Naruto se recostó en el pecho del azabache.

**Lame…-**Sasuke le enseño 3 dedos al rubio, este sin pensarlo empezó a lamerlos ávidamente. El azabache saco sus dedos y los cambio por su boca.

Primero introdujo 1 dedo suavemente.

**Ahhhh!-** el rubio gimió más fuerte de lo que jamás creyó.

Si te duele demasiado, me detendré- Sasuke mintió pero no quería lastimar a su rubio.

No te detengas, solo se gentil- su cuerpo sentía la intromisión, pero el dolor empezó a gustarle.

Sasuke empezó a hacer círculos dentro del rubio para dilatar su entrada, después de un tiempo introdujo el segundo dedo, Naruto no dejaba de gemir por lo bajo, pero esos gemidos excitaban sobre manera, pero trataba de controlarse, por ultimo introdujo el tercer dedo.

Naruto, sintió como los dedos de Sasuke ya no eran suficientes, se acerco al oído del azabache.

**Métemela…**- susurro Naruto al oído del azabache lo cual le causo un escalofrío.

Sasuke posiciono a Naruto para que se sentara en su miembro, Naruto se arrodillo acomodando el miembro del azabache.

**Ahhhhh…mmmm…-** Naruto logro meter con mucho esfuerzo el miembro del azabache.

Sasuke tiro en la cama al rubio para quedar sobre él, con mucho auto control y fuerza de voluntad, resistió para no empezar a embestir al rubio de una sola vez, pero su cuerpo se movía de a poco para que el rubio se acostumbrase.

**No tengo idea de lo que haces, pero no pares-** esas palabras del rubio hicieron que Sasuke perdiera toda gota de autocontrol y empezó a moverse, primero en un suave vaivén lento, que ayudo a Naruto a acostumbrarse. Sasuke le quito el pañuelo de los ojos, Naruto cerró sus ojos para que Sasuke no lo viera.

**Abre tu ojos, quiero ver ese hermoso color que tienen-** dijo el azabache sin dejar el suave vaivén.

Naruto abrió sus ojos dejando ver unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor por sentir al azabache dentro de él.

**Con esa cara esperas que no me den ganas de hacértelo- **dijo el azabache viendo como Naruto jadeaba, y un fuerte sonrojo pintaba sus mejías.

El azabache mientras pasaba el tiempo aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más.

**Sasuke… no ….a-agu-anto**- dijo el rubio.

**Jun-juntos, Naruto-** Sasuke tomo el miembro del rubio para masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

**Sasuke… den-dentro córrete dentro…**- dijo Naruto rodeando el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos.

Ambos se corrieron, Sasuke dentro de Naruto, quien al sentir el semen caliente del azabache se corrió. Ambos terminaron jadeando, y casi sin aire después del orgasmo. Sasuke salió del interior del rubio, cayendo rendido al lado de este.

**Naruto…Te Amo-** el azabache abrazo al rubio por detrás.

**Yo también… tal vez-** dijo Naruto volteando para colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

El azabache tomo una sabana que estaba tirada a la par de la cama para cubrirse y a Naruto con ella.

**Naruto?**- Sasuke se dio cuenta de que de un momento a otro el rubio quedo profundamente dormido. **Buenas noches, dobe-** cerro sus ojos, para hacer lo mismo que el rubio; abrazándolo por la cintura.

**Que duermas bien, Teme-** dijo entre sueños, abraza al azabache de la misma forma.

_Mañana será un nuevo día, ya veremos qué pasa- fue el último pensamiento del azabache antes de caer profundamente dormido._

S+N~S+N~S+N~ S+N~S+N~S+N~ S+N~S+N~S+N~ S+N~S+N~S+N~ S+N~S+N~S+N~ S+N~

**Ok lo sé, me tarde demasiado pero al fin termine hahahaha espero les haya gustado, les daré otro cap. que es un flash back ya verán de que **

**Bueno los leo en los reviews, comente ese es mi alimento **

**Sayonara….**


End file.
